Commercially available basketball backboards are typically used in outdoor environments, in playgrounds and above garage doors, for example, to support a basketball hoop and net mounted on one side thereof. Such backboards are conventionally formed from rigid materials, such as plywood, fiberglass, metal, composition board and the like. Mounting holes drilled through the backboard enable attachment to an upright support structure with brackets.
To be practical for home use, a basketball backboard must be relatively inexpensive to purchase and thereby economical in design. Unfortunately, backboards formed from solid fiberglass, metal and like, solid, constructive materials are generally too expensive for the average family, resulting in consumer tendencies to purchase the plywood and composition board models.
In outdoor environments, basketball backboards are constantly exposed to harsh weather conditions, such as wind, rain, snow and sleet. Unfortunately, plywood and composition board models easily absorb and retain moisture, which has a deteriorating effect on their structural integrity and appearance, resulting in warping and possible fracturing, thereby requiring frequent replacement. The present invention provides a basketball backboard which overcomes these disadvantages.